


Seven deadly sins Imagines

by light_seer_42



Category: Seven Deadly Sins - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Orgasm Control, Other, Possession, Seven deadly sins imagines, Shameless Smut, Smut, needy, posessive, slight kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_seer_42/pseuds/light_seer_42
Summary: Relationship imagines from the sin itself, not the wonderful anime.
Relationships: Imagines - Relationship, Relationshipimagines, Seven Deadly Sins - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	Seven deadly sins Imagines

\- You know how he likes to be the one in control, but have you ever tried defying his orders.? _Do it._

Nothing gets him going harder than the feel, the _taste_ , of your defiance.

When people see wrath, they think of war. Not the possessive rage of jealousy or the blind anger that strikes through a body when someone is a little too comfortable around what’s yours.

_“Move.” He’s breathing the order through clenched teeth, his arm wrapped tightly around you from behind. He glared daggers at the man who dared hit on you._

_The man doesn’t comply immediately, shocked at the sheer energy behind the words. A sneer slowly takes his features. “What’s someone like you going to do about it?”_

_You grabbed his hand, trying to drag him away at the words. You knew too damn well what “Someone like him could do about it”. You couldn't afford another police bail._

_“Theo ignore him, lets go.” pleading on deaf ears you hope he heard._

_Your voice seemed to snap him out of his red haze, letting you pull him away not before spitting in the other mans direction. The man snickered. You shot him a warning glare, before you were suddenly shoved against an ally wall, lips crashing against yours._

\- Theodore: possessive, jealousy ridden lover of you and all things violent. War, rage. ~~Your body perhaps tops that list.~~

_Bound hands try and reach forward, begging for anything to grab onto, your body thrusting itself against him. Invasive, unrelenting, hard on you ~~yet always so gentle.~~ Settled on his lap, he loves watching you squirm till you fall against him, spent, despite his rule for you to hold it. Somewhere in your lust hazed mind you shiver, knowing exactly the repercussions for defying him, and loving every second of it. _

_A deliciously dark chuckle leaves the confines of his chest, deep and resonating where you lay against him. His hand closing around your throat, forcing you to look up at the sadistic grin gracing his face. “Just look at the mess you made, did I give you permission to do that?” You counted the hits echoing around the room till you were rendered to nothing more than a useless, sobbing, quivering mess._

_He can be here all day, teasing, filling, sating you. ~~And he’s not fullfilled that easily.~~ _

\- ~~This one’s easy enough but~~ _Control._

_Theo’s not a fan of sharing. He doesn’t allow you to talk to anyone he hasn’t approved of. His temper is a double edged sword, never hitting you, ~~taking his anger out in other ways,~~ but unafraid of releasing his rage on anyone who dared even look in your direction. You were his, and his alone to have. His own personal present. Everyone else would have to face his wrath. _

_Especially when you call for him-_

Theo

_Like you would die if you did not feel him this instant -_

_“Fucking hell” he’s growling out on harsh whispers. His lips pulling themselves apart on a vicious snarl as he claims you, reaching out to yank on at the chain of your collar to crash your lips together._

_“Mine.” His. And he’s only too keen to remind you of that._

\- Weakness: Tears.

_The lightest of whimpers, even just a small sigh can have him rushing to your side in rage for whoever hurt you. Ready to maw whoever stained your precious features with such sadness. No one dares mess with you, for fear of Theo’s unkindled wrath. Before when he laughed it struck fear into the hearts of men. Now it was your tears, and a prayer for the poor bastard who dared cause them._


End file.
